


The [E]nd of the World

by KaiserGreedy



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserGreedy/pseuds/KaiserGreedy
Summary: The red dragon bleeds upon the tower... and yet something is different...But alas, nothing new ever truly happens.(Or which Accord continue to record old and new timelines.)
Relationships: Caim & Red Dragon / Angel(us)
Kudos: 6





	The [E]nd of the World

* * *

For a few wonderful seconds, everything was alright.

Caim watched with utmost glee as the dreadful creature that was the queen beast fell upon the streets of the unknown city that laid below them, its’ gigantic body dissolving into fragments of what appeared to be white ash, forever silencing its’ horrid song.

The former prince could feel the wave of bitter emotions bubbling inside his stomach. Oh, how he wanted to laugh, oh how desperately he wanted to laugh and mock at the pathetic sight of creature’s crumbling form.

_What the matter?_ Not a single sound came out of his lips, yet he could feel his heart beating faster and faster with each thought that passed through his head, his hands were trembling terribly, _Come now, don’t be afraid, sing. Sing that cursed song of ruin of yours. Did not that damn hierarch say that you were going to bring about the end of the world? So, sing it, end it. Aren’t you a god? What could you possibly be afraid of?_

_…_

In the small back corner of his mind that had not be overtake by his anger, Caim knew that he was acting rather foolishly. There was nothing for him to gain in taunting the dead creature. Even if the creature could have heard the hundreds of curses that raged within his heart, he doubted that such a foul thing could have the capacity of ever responding to his words.

Indeed, in the face of victory after so much suffering, Caim was acting the part of the ungrateful fool… and yet, he no longer cared.

**_Caim._ **

Almost immediately Caim’s eyes shifted to the red dragon whom he rode upon. Perhaps because of a direct result their pact, the former prince’s raging heart was beginning to calm itself upon listening to Angelus’s soothing heartbeats. He could feel the tension vanish from the dragon’s body as her wings began to flap in a more relax state.

Nothing could stand in their way now, so what was there left to fear?

_“_ **It is done, Caim! At last** -”

Yes indeed, there nothing left to fear.

Yet, yet-

Caim blinked. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. One moment, he had been flying victorious over the mysterious city. Then there was a light, a terribly bright light that had blinded him, his ears were ringing with pain.

When his eyesight returned, it did not take the former prince long to comprehend the fact that he was now plummeting to the ground below. The red dragon was gone.

_I, I do not understand. What happened?_

He desperately searched the sky for something, anything, that would explain what had just happened. It was hard to focus, so hard to focus. His entire body felt like it had been lit on fire. He could barely to keep his eyes open while ignoring the burning pain that was screaming at him from every corner of his skin.

_Not yet._ He whispered. His mind repeated the words again and again, almost as if it were one last prayer that needed to be said. Although even it was a true prayer, it was not a plea of desperation to the gods that had so cruelly abandoned them to endure this cruel fate. No, rather it was a prayer meant only for himself,

_Not yet. I will not shame myself like this. I need to know what killed us._

It was then that Caim saw it. No, he only could catch a small glimpse of its black shape for it was moving too fast across the grey sky. It was too small and too fast for it be a proper airship. Besides, Caim doubted that was any existing airship could shoot down such powerful dragon such as Angelus in mere seconds. Briefly, he toyed with the idea that it had been another dragon that bested them, but he dismissed such thoughts. Angelus would have immediately sensed the presence of her kin upon the moment they had entered this strange world.

_How cruel, how cruel…_

In end, he never did figure it out…or perhaps he could no longer muster enough strength to care. Soon his eyesight was gone, his senses were becoming numb as they succumbed to the unyielding pain. All that remained to the former prince was the sound of the howling wind as he continued to fell and his thoughts that were growing hazier by the second.

_…_

As he inched closer and closer to death, Caim found himself looking back his memories. Searching for someone, anyone that would give some comfort in his final moments. He tried remembering the faces of his parents, before they been mauled to death by that cursed black dragon. Of his beloved sister, Furaie, whom for sake he once fought so hard to protect against the horrors of the cruel world that they lived in. Of the companions that fought alongside him in his mad quest to destroy the Empire, watching in absolute terror as he went on slaughtering every single living soul that dare to fight under its’ banners.

Yet…yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not recall a single face.

_Hahahah...how cruel indeed. Even at the end, the gods still want to make one last mockery of me._

_…_

_So, this death, huh? So cold…it is so very cold…_

….

**_Ca..im…_ **

**_Ca..im… can…you…see... me?_ **

Upon hearing the dying voice of his last true companion, Caim’s last thoughts was drawn back that fatal day where he and the red dragon first meet within the courtyard of the goddess’s castle. Both had been on the edge of death, yet neither were willing to accept that such a horrid place would be where their tales would end. Both were so willing to cast aside their cursed pride and live to see another day.

**_Ca..im…_ **

There was no saving them now. Caim knew that. Angelus knew it too. Her final cries were not one of utter desperation or madness. Rather, it was one last request from one friend to another. One last plea, one last miracle to take place. 

**_Ca..im… can…you…heard…me?_ **

_Yes, Angelus…I can hear you._

* * *

**Update.**

**In our efforts to further to explore the strange phenomenon that affected the fate of the singularities know as A2 and 9S upon their assault upon the Tower, several recorders has been dispatched across multiple timelines and even to closed off branches in hopes of obtaining information that would shed some light upon this phenomenon.**

**Based on the recent information gathered, I can safely determine that this version of branch E (for the sake of future clarity, we shall refer and label it as E.2) regarding the death of the two singularities known as Caim and Angelus, has indeed produced an unique anomaly in contrast to its’ original offshoot , albeit a rather unexceptional one.**

**Within this branch, the dragon Angelus miraculously does survive after being shot down by the jets dispatched by the Japanese military. However, appropriately twelve minutes after, the dragon sadly dies as a result of massive blood lost upon being impaled by Tokyo Tower, no longer capable of taking flight. Disappointing, but it was to be expected.**

**As for Caim himself, while the probability of his death remain a near certainty given the death of his pact partner, however the location of his corpse remains a mystery. Due to the chaos that soon erupt as the result of the first outbreak of the White Chlorination Syndrome, the branch becomes too unstable to warrant a proper investigation.**

**Still, despite the lack of any major changes to the timeline, the minor ones that were found within Branch E.2 does offer some encouragement. With luck, once the other recorders are finish with their investigations and uploads their data/findings to the mainframe, we will soon be able to determine if this ‘new’ phenomenon requires further observation.**

**Accord, signing out.**

**End of Recording, N5002-I0002-ER**


End file.
